Final Destination The Bus incendent
by Vegito1089
Summary: This is a Crossover betwen Dbz and FD, note only Bulma and her family are in it Not including Trunks or Vegeta please RR


"Ohhh my god..DAD!" Bulma yells while she was in the bathroom..appearently it appeared that she had noticed it when she was about to take a shower. Mr.Breif came running inside the bathroom with a grim experssion on his face

"WHATS THE MATTER DEAR?.!" Mr.Breif yells with worry

"I..I have another child..." Bulma says softly and places her hand on her belly, Mr.Brief walks towards her and hugs her, Bulma was crying in happiness

"Ohh my dear...HONEY GET DOWN HERE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma and her family were waiting by the bus stop with a small smile on there face

"I..I had another child..Vegeta thank you" Bulma mumbles and lays her hand on her stomach , Mr and Mrs.Breifs were there beside her with tears in there eyes

"Th..his is the happiest day of my life.." Mrs.Breifs says with tears and looks at the sun with her husband with happiness

"What is it dear?" Mr.Brief says while staring back at her

"Ohhh its nothing...Im just so happy" Mrs.Breif says cheerfuly and they all enter the bus, Bulma had tooken a sit in the front row and watched the other passengers enter the bus aslo, She sighed heavily and then stared in the ground with anger..she remembered what had happend last time she went to the hospital..

"..I hope the doctors aint perverted this time" Bulma growls and notices a 20-year old man staring her with deep sorrow in his eyes

"..You are so lucky that you have a child..my wife had died a few weeks ago.." He mumbles with deep saddness and stares deeply into her eyes

"I am so sorry" Bulma gets up from her chair and walks over to the 20 year old man and hugs him tightly but while hugging the man she spots a moving shadow on a car parked across the street but the shadow was moving as though the cars..it seemed to be following the bus..but can shadows do that?..maybe its just the moving bus, Bulma shaked her head in confusion and looked towards the driver

"Did you see that?" Bulma asks with confusion

"See what miss?" The Driver asks while turning his head away from the road and looks at her to see what was wrong, but soon after looking at her, a car comes roaring by and crashes into the bus in the front, A teenage boy didnt notice the crash because he was listining to his iPod "Drowning pool Reminding" and was sent stumbling to a nearby window that was opened

"What the fuck?" Thr boy curses while his head was out the window, window had slammed itself down mysteriesly and the teenage boy got his head smashed by the window the .The Driver had died instantly when the car had crashed, Bulma got up in fear and ran as fast as she could to the emergency exit, Mrs.Breif had shrieked in terror and was pounding on the window beside her so that she could jump out but instead when her fist first made contact with the glass, it broke and the bus had jerked into the right..Mrs.Brief was sitting by the right side.. Mrs.Brief then flew out of the window and skitted across the road with her skin being torn off..her arms then ripped off when she skided across the street in great speed.. Mr.Briefs had leaped after her but failed to noitice that the bus had crashed into a lamp post.The moment he landed outside the lamp post came crashing down and smashed through Mr.breif and crushing him, A teenage girl was holding onto the chair she was sitting on in total fear

"You..you have to get out!" Bulma yells and opens the emergency door, the 20 year old man was behind her and looked over at the girl who was still trembling, The 20 year old reached out his hand and says loudly

"Grab my hand!"

"No..NOOOO! IM GOING TO STAY HERE! IM NOT GOING ONTO ON COMING TRAFFIC!" She shrieks and clings on even tighter to the chair, Bulma and the 20 year old man both got of the bus with worried looks on there faces

"Dont worry, I'll call 911" The 20 year old man mumbles and takes out his Cell phone, Bulma nods and walks forward a towards the sidewalk, but at the 5fth step she took the bus had exploded...the motor was on fire when the car had crashed into it..no one knew that the gastanks also caught on fire.. The 20 year old was blown off his feet and fell into the pavement, he had is cell phone out in front of his hand that impaled him though his eye socket and plowing though his brain, Bulma had gotten hit by a burning tire that was heading her way,both of her legs were instantly broken when it had made contact. Bulmawas sent sailing into the middle of the street, Bulma cried in both agony and sorrow as she looked at her dead parents that were nearby her..Mrs.Brief was covered in blood with her arms detached while Mr.Brief was crushed under the lamp post

"...mom...dad...vegeta..." She mumbled and tried to get yp but couldnt..her legs were broken, she glances up and spots a oncoming bus heading towards her..it was more likely the ambulence..

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Bulma screams before the bus makes contact with her and plows through her with blood spattered everywhere. A secend later Bulma is back on the bus in great tears

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No..."

"..You are so lucky that you have a child..my wife had died a few weeks ago.." He mumbles with deep saddness but he stops when he sees Bulma in terror

Bulma looks at the driver then jumps out of her seat , shrieking in total fear she moves as fast as she could towards the driver

"PLEASE LET US OUT! ITS GOING TO CRASH!" Bulma runs and faces the driver with deep fear in her eyes, The driver stares back in confusion but still drives

"What the hell? Fuck her shes justs trying to get some Mother Fuckin attetion" The boy teenager growls while turning off his iPod, The teenager girl who had dark red hair and sparkling ruby eyes got up and slapped the Teenager boy with an angry look in her eyes, she then placed her right hand on her thighs and stares at the boy disaprovingly

The Teenager boy had short spiky hair and a dark brown eyes, He looked angrly at the girl and growled

"Thats a hit Zaisu" He says lazily and turns his iPod back on and drifts into his own world..a day dream

"Look shes pregent Jusenkyo! shes proberly having hallucinations..are you okay dear?" she says while trying to calm Bulma down by placing her hands on her shoulders

Bulma just pushed past her and ran for the Driver then forced him to stop by stomping hard on his foot which was near the braks, that causes the brakes to come to a activate

"OWWW" He yells and stops on a nearby bus stop and then angerly tells her to step out, Mr and Mrs brief followed her and the driver out, both of the teenagers followed her also, The 20 year old man did so to, he looked closely at Bulma then he gaps silently to himself...he knew what Bulma meant now..

"Now miss please calm down and tell me what happend-"The bus driver says before interupted

"another cars going to crash into the Bus! Please belive me!" Bulma says with a pleading look in here eyes, the passengers all shout in fury

"GO GO DRIVE US! DRIVE US! DRIVE THOUGH-!" The Passengers didint get the chance to talk because a car came crashing by and slamed into the side of the bus...it all happend like in Bulmas vision

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arrving to at the hospital, all of the survivers decided to tag along to see what why she had that vision and how she knew it was going to happen

"..Bulma your baby does not need to be deliverd yet..it will be in 7 weeks" The nurse says with a conforting smile, Bulma looked devistated..not cause of the baby but by the vision she had..she and her baby had died in that vision

"So what was that?.." Zaisu whispers softly to herself in deep fear and she looks deep into Jusenkyo eyes, he had a calm face but his eyes were twitching in fear, The driver of the bus looked psychotic for some reason

"I heard of this...at that Flight 180..hehehe..ghegegee...everyones going to die...everyones going to die.." The driver repeats and looks at Bulma with a mad look in his eyes, Mr.Brief looks at him with a little rage.._Is he trying to scare her?.._ Mr.Brief thinks angerily

"The Flight 180 crash..seven people got off that plane..everything seemed cool to them..but they all had weird accidents...and all died...one by ONE!" The driver roars and starts running around the room with a smile spreading across his face

"...Death if I help you..will I live...Will I live..." The Driver repeats before storming out of the room while laughing out loud

"What the fuck is his problem?" Jusenkyo watches the Driver storm out like a mad man, Jusenkyo a funny look in his face

"Well what happens now?" The 20 year old asks and looks around the room with sadness in his eyes

"What...is your name mister?" Bulma says with a smile across her face..it will make her a little comforable if she knew the names of the victums

"...Simon Death" He says in fear and looks away

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later... Mr and Mrs breif were in the living room while cooking some Coco

"well my dear..it seems that Bulma finally calmed down" Mr.Brief sighs deeply with happiness and then looks into his mug..for a split secend he thought he saw a small spark come from it..Mr.Brief thought it was himself so he ignored it and walked towards the front living door while grabbing his lab coat

"where are you going honey?" Mrs.Briefs asks

" I have to go to work..I have to be there by 8:01, my boss gives me shit if im late" Mr.Briefs says with a disgusted look on his face and heads out of the door, Mrs.Breifs sighs heavily with regreat and goes to the bathroom with a wide smirk

"hmmm..I could try that new hot tub I bought" Mrs.Briefs says with glee and runs to her bathroom, she walks inside the restroom then undresses herself, she first takes off her shirt then her pants but before she had manged to unhook her bra she saw the lights flicker for a while..for some reason the lights went out for less then a secend

"Hmm darn rats, must be biting the wires again"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon was waiting by Bulma's house with a worried look in his eyes, He glanced back at the empty streets and sighed heavily.._Bulma where are you?.._

"I need to tell Bulma on what I found in the internet..I have to protect her and that baby.." He mumbles to himself before seeing Mr.Brief heading out to his car..He quickly ran towards him while panting heavily..he had asthma..When he finally reached him, Dr.Briefs looks at him with suspense to what he wanted.._Wait a minute wasnt he on the bus?.._

"Mr.Brief have you seen Bulma?" Simon says though his wheezes

"My daughter? Well...I think she was at the Walmart store to buy a couple of batteries.." Mr.Briefs says while struggling to remember..it seemed like very hard work considering the fact that hes a scientest

"Walmart?..Batteries?..is this a clue?" Simon whispers and dashes towards the direction of the Walmart store

"Whats gottin into him?" Mr.Brief says to himself before opening the car door and heads towards his work

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs.Briefs layed into the hot tub for a couple of secends already and she already felt warm and good...with relief crossing her face, she reaches for the shampoo but it slips out of her hand and into the floor by the tub and next to her Phone Charger that was near the toilet

"Ahh man...Shit this sucks.." Mrs.brief says angerly and gets herself out of the tub but she didint see that the Shampoo had mysteriesly been squeezed and the contents had came out, Mrs.Briefs had slipped on the shampoo and accidently pushes the phone charger into the Hot tub, she also fails to see this and the electric currents were drifting along the water in the tub..

"Dang who left these on the floor? Someone could get hurt like that" She says angerly and goes back into to the Hottub, when she firsts touches it, a lethal electricity goes through her and causes her to slip all the way into the tub, smoke starts to arise from the tub because of the frying Mrs.Briefs, finnaly the power dies and the electricity stops but Mrs.Briefs already died..inside of the Hot tub that was now cooking her...

Leave Reviews pretty please


End file.
